


Trap

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Half Drabble, M/M, Present Tense, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; The Voice RPF, Blake Shelton/Adam Levine, cuddling ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> [Specific link to the prompt in question.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644585.html?thread=87393001#t87393001)

"Not too heavy for ya, babe?"

"Nah." Even if Adam's voice is muffled from his face being right in Blake's shoulder, the message is clear. He squeezes his arms in love and strokes a hand along Blake's spine. "Gotcha in my bear trap."

"Love your traps," Blake returns the squeeze.


End file.
